


Dear John,

by metus_noctis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Captain John Watson, Dear John Letter, Death, Fluff and Angst, Humor, John Watson Misses Sherlock Holmes, Letters, M/M, Military, Minor Violence, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Misses John Watson, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metus_noctis/pseuds/metus_noctis
Summary: Dear John,Come back already, will you?





	1. { 𝟏 }

**Author's Note:**

> I tried using a font for this and I was SO excited but then a friend of mine tried to read it and all it said was 'XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX' and so on so goodbye beautiful letter-like font, you will be missed. I shall link my tumblr here so that you will be able to see screenshots of the chapters with the actual font if you'd like.

_John_,

It has only been about two weeks now and I already find myself in the unfortunate position of needing to consult my doctor (_that's you, in case you were wondering_).

Do not worry, I am not ill.

Gary came by today to drop off a few cases. John, they were all so boring. I solved half the stack in thirty minutes.

But there was one, John, one that triggered my interest. It was a frustrating one, I will confess. Took me an entire hour to solve. I kept asking about your opinion, and while I did appreciate how you let my mind work itself instead of spoiling it, after a while I started getting angry that you did not reply. It was only after I laid on the sofa with my back turned to your chair that I realised what I had been doing. I thought I would tell you about it via [a letter](https://sunshonedimples.tumblr.com/post/186778207320/so-i-said-on-a-note-that-id-link-my-tumblr-to-the).

I can only imagine how dull it is there, without me. Who solves the cases in the war? I bet it takes Scotland Yard days to get them wrong. This is precisely why I decided to give you the chance to solve the case yourself, to keep your mind warm. Here it is:

Two on duty policemen go on patrol with their two respective police dogs somewhere on the outskirts of London. One of the dogs discovers a single cut-off finger lying on the grass. The only places nearby are a small grocery shop, an old-fashioned café and a couple of houses. There is no further evidence but when questioned, the residents of the two houses said they had seen nothing, the café owner said he only worked during the day and the man from the grocery store explained he had only opened a few nights ago after a vacation and had not noticed anything suspicious. What happened?

I sure hope you put your good brain to work with this one.

-_ SH_

_P.S. The murderer is the café owner. _


	2. { 𝟐 }

_John,_

It's been a month but still no interesting cases. Lestrade brings in small ones once in a while, a burglary, a kidnapping, an over-dramatic death from an overly ambitious amateur. There is nothing to keep me on my feet, so I don't get up at all. I think I've been eating a few meals the week due to the lack of need to use my brain intricately. It was oddly alright at first but now I'm as bored as I'll ever be. I've also been playing the violin a lot, composing at the weirdest of hours, as Mrs Hudson suggests. I don't understand why she'd say that, I usually play before the sun comes up. 

John, I think I may die of boredom. It almost seems as if all the clever criminals have retired after your leave for the war. If that's the case, you better return shortly. 

_\- SH_


	3. { 𝟑 }

_John_,

George just brought me a fresh case. I've only just read what it's about. It seems good enough for a couple of hours of work. By the end of the day, I'll be in desperation of another that won't come so keep in mind that I'll be bored again.

The case is about a woman found dead in the bathroom of her own pub in Yardley Street. Her hair was covered in blood with little injuries and her possessions and jewelery were missing. Scotland Yard is suspecting accidental homicide on theft but Lestrade wants me to take a look too. Good for him, because they are wrong as always. I haven't solved it yet but I know those idiots would rather blame it on simple, investigation-less excuses, than do their jobs properly. 

I had better get to it now, so stop keeping me from it, will you? I'd also like to see you solve it on your own, you're probably so bored up there. 

_\- SH_


	4. { 𝟕 }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep John away for the war for an entire year in this fic, so obviously Sherlock's letters will be a lot. For this reason, not all of them will be posted individually for now, and skipped letters will most probably appear later on in the story.

_John_,

Writing to you has become somewhat of a daily routine. It feels like keeping a diary, since no one is reading these letters anyway. Though, I do suspect Mrs Hudson reads them while I'm away. Well, it's only so much she gets out of them, declarations of boredom and case-solving. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I keep finding myself writing these funny little things at the oddest hours. I usually do it when it's too late to play the violin or when I'm feeling particularly bored. It has come to be some form of entertainment, I suppose. And I do have to confess that addressing these to you make me feel like you are closer to 221B than you actually are. It's like talking to my skull, or the cold spot of your chair, or that silly balloon you left for me, but less idiotic and much more sentimental. I should probably reconsider.

In all honesty, I've been bored. And I do not know why I'd need to swear my honesty when saying this, since I'm sure you know me so much so as to believe me. Cases have never been more dull, John. I think I can feel my brain vaporise. 

However, I do hope you're less miserable than me up there. Don't think of home too much or you might get a bullet though your head.

_\- SH_


	5. { 𝟖 }

_Dear John,_

Today Mrs Hudson finally admitted to snooping around my things and reading the letters. It wasn't much of a surprise since I already knew but there was something she said that intrigued me. She said that going through some of them, she found it quite odd that I addressed them only by your name. When I asked her to elaborate on that, she laughed and explained that '_normal people_', in their '_normal lives_', who wrote '_normal letters_', usually addressed them to someone with a little title of endearment or affection. I did not understand why she felt the need to inform me about normalities until I tried it about two minutes ago. It is, in fact, the most stupid but fascinating thing I have ever done.

So, '_dear_' John, it is from now on. I might consider different terms of affection through my letters, too. How would you fancy '_Dearest_'? Maybe add '_My_' before '_Dear John_'? '_Most endearing John_'?

Feel free to express your fondness to my atom whenever you'd like, Dear John.

_\- SH_

_P.S. Mrs Hudson, if you're reading this, do kindly fuck off. _


	6. { 𝟗 }

_Dear John_,

While Mrs Hudson found it impossibly endearing to see me use nicknames in my last letter, she gave me a lengthy scolding after she saw I told her to fuck off at the end. I wish you were there to see it, you would have laughed the entire time. I even got a threat of "_watch your language, young man, or I will resort to a punishment_", or something of the like. I felt as if I was a little child misbehaving, but I could never be mad at Mrs Hudson so I took out all of my anger on Mycroft and his stupid diet. Did you know he got fatter? Seriously, he can pretend all he wants but I can see that morning jogging, or lack thereof, is not doing it for him. Do tell him I said that first chance you get.

On rather happier notes, Gerard came by earlier and dropped off a small stack. I was so excited to tell you about Mrs Hudson's lecture that I haven't checked it yet so I better get to it. Do take care where you are, I would prefer you returned with a blood-pumping pulse.

_\- SH_


	7. { 𝟏𝟎 }

_Dearest John,_

I do apologise for my absence. It was two days ago that I last gripped the pen and talked to you, but you have to understand I've only just finished solving this fascinating new case Gordon brought in. Do not worry your funny little brain, I'll tell you all about it.

David Howard and Arthur Allerton, two college students, were found bound and gagged inside their shared apartment, which had been sprayed with accelerant and put on fire by their killer. The remainings of their bodies showed deep wounds all over the burnt skin, with more than two hundred stabs found on each man. The forensics team said the stabbing were prior to the fire, which indicates strong motives for the double murder since it would take a considerable amount of time and effort to torture the two of them to death. While there were no leads as to who could have done it, I managed to trace the murder's footprints through the pool of blood on the floor. Turns out, the murderer was Howard's ex-boyfriend, who very falsely believed the two flatmates were together. Predictable, really. Love really is a vicious criminal motive.

With a bit of research, I also found that said ex-boyfriend was dumped by Howard because of his extreme jealousy towards all of Howard's acquaintances, regardless of whether they were of romantic approach or not. The murderer was identified to be 23-year-old Jack Thorton, who, in fact, has a whole criminal background all to himself, masked by obvious schizophrenic behaviour. I'm afraid a prison cell awaits him, and this time, there's no getting out of it.

Did you figure it out yourself? I'd like to know what you thought. Make sure to tell me when you get back.

_\- SH_

_P.S. Imagine one of your college girlfriends turned berserk and this happened to us. It would be hilarious as much as it would dramatic since we're not even together._


	8. { 𝟏𝟐 }

_My Dear John_,

Terms of endearment have proved greatly endearing, indeed. I confess to taking a slight liking to them. Make sure to think up as many as you can while you're away.

I have decided not to sign the dates on each of these. If you asked me why, I would most probably say I do not know. Since you won't be reading these, I might as well tell you that that is a lie. I don't want to keep track because I don't want to be reminded of the endless supply of letters that I will definitely have written until you finally come back. Inside my head, despite me knowing the truth, I still like to think that you'll be back soon. Until then...

_\- SH_


	9. { 𝟏𝟓 }

_Dear John,_

I know I said I won't sign the dates but Christmas is soon and Lestrade just invited me to spend New Year's with him. He said Molly and Mrs Hudson will be there. Anderson and Sally too, he didn't say but I know they'll be there. All the more reason not to go. If you're not spending the holidays here at home, I won't either.

How is it up there? I hope you spend Christmas somewhere warm with friends. Don't miss my melodies too much, will you?

I don't think I've realised you won't be here for when 2002 strikes in quite yet. I don't think I will until it happens. Do not worry, I'll be fine. Might steal one or two of your hideous jumpers, though.

Come home victorious.

_\- SH_


	10. { 𝟏𝟗 }

_Dear John_,

Gabrel came rushing to 221B today to show me one of the most interesting cases I've ever encountered. The body of a little boy was found lying on the wooden floor of some abandoned workshop near Brixton. The forensics team said he was about five to seven years old and was only recently reported missing. All around it where smeared glittery liquids and ground herbs, and, you won't believe this, right around the boy's damaged head, was a messy circle of blood-drawn pentagrams.

John, you should have seen it! It looked like a scene from some supernatural crime novel. Had I been even a little stupid, I might have actually thought we were dealing with actual witchcraft.

I've only now finished inspecting the crime scene and I must say, it will definitely take a while to solve. John, it's brilliant! Oh, it's Christmas! Literally.

\- _SH_

_P.S. Happy Christmas, Doctor._


End file.
